An Ill Little Brother
by Kiwi Jece
Summary: Souta is sick, and while Mama and Jichan are away, Kagome has been put in charge of taking care of him, with Inuyasha's help *One-shot*


Disclaimer: I do not own.aw screw it, you guys know this part.lets get to the story.  
  
An Ill Little Brother  
  
"Now Kagome, listen."  
"Hai, Mama." Kagome looked towards her mother as she packed her large yellow bag full of ramen and chips.  
"Jichan has to travel to south Tokyo to meet a friend of his. They're gathering for a meeting about the way shrines today are being run." Mama peered under her daughters face to make sure she was paying attention to her important announcement. "And a man as old as Jichan should not be traveling alone in Tokyo, so I'll be going with him."  
Kagome looked up at her mother. She didn't think it safe for an old man to be going alone to a foreign part of the large capital, but she didn't think it safe for a middle aged woman either.  
Her mother continued with her announcement, "While we're gone could you please look after Souta?"  
Kagome shrank down, "Inuyasha will get mad if I'm late. I've already been here for a week." She was way passed annoyed at the fact she had to plan her life around the hanyou.  
Mama looked at her, "Kagome-" She didn't even get to finish her sentence.  
"Alright Mama, don't worry. I'm sure Inuyasha will understand." Which she already knew to be a lie.  
  
***  
Night fell and the sun rose to a new day; the day when Mama and Jichan would leave for the Shinto meeting in south Tokyo.  
"Souta. Souta, get up today is the day Mama leave for the week." Mama slowly crept to the side of her son's sleeping form. , "I made a good breakfast for you and Kagome."  
But still, Souta lay there motionless, his back to his mother. A mother's instincts had a way to know something was terribly wrong. She looked to her son's face.  
"Souta?" She narrowed in.  
Souta's face had a red glow to it, sweat dripped from his forehead. Mama knew in an instant.  
Kagome sat a the table eating the pancakes her mother had made plentiful on her last day home before she left for her trip. Mama came rushing down the stairs. She rummaged through the cabinet above the sink in hopes of finding something to bring Souta's fever down. Also to find a thermometer and conform it was a fever that had attacked her son.  
"Mama? What are you doing Mama?" Kagome asked a little concern in her voice.  
"Your brother is ill. Can you go and tell Jichan I can't go-" She cut herself off, "No, he can't go by himself, he doesn't know life outside the shrine to be so confusing." She said aloud to herself.  
Kagome caught her mother's hand in the cabinet, "Mama, if Souta is sick I can take care of him. I've done it before, you know I can."  
Mama looked down at her daughter. She eased her tiptoed feet and settled back on the flat surface, she smiled at Kagome.  
  
***  
"Sayonara Mama, Jichan!" Kagome waved to her family as they left the shrine to go to the train station. "And don't worry Mama, Souta will be back to his annoying self as soon as you get back.  
Her mother and grandfather waved back to her as they began to walk down the massive stone steps of the shrine.  
Kagome turned around to go inside.  
"Nee-chan, has Jichan and Mama left?" Souta turned to his sister sitting in her desk chair beside him in the bed, asking in a weak voice.  
She bended closer to her ill brother, "They left about an hour ago, how are you feeling?"  
Souta gave her a half smile and turned over to try and let sleep over come him once again. Kagome stood up and turned to the door. She felt a little wary about being in an empty house with only a sleeping brother to keep her company. The house was silent and the only noise that came was from Kagome walking from her room to her brother's room every once in a while to check on him.  
  
***  
  
"She's late! Again, that bitch, she said she'd be back here by the time night fell!" Inuyasha barked.  
Miroku and Sango just looked on, the pace the inuhayou made was making them aggravated. Shippo lay there staring at the ceiling of Kaede's hut. He missed Kagome more then anyone, or at least from what Inuyasha would admit. Kaede sat over the hearth cooking up a stew. She was about ready to through a piece of the fire wood at Inuyasha, if he wouldn't stop pacing in such a small hut, it made her right eye dizzy to watch.  
"Inuyasha-" Miroku began, but stopped as he realized Inuyasha was in his own head thinking of all the reasons of why Kagome wouldn't be here.  
"Inuya-" Sango started after the hoshi, only to stop herself when he started a new rhythm of paces through the hut.  
"Inu-" Was as far as Shippo even got. Kaede didn't even attempt to start.  
"That's it! I'm going to get her now! She can't make me wait this long!" And off he went. Hurriedly pushing the straw door and running into the cool night, to get the woman who refused to come to her true home in Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
***  
But when Inuyasha got to the girl's window he could see no Kagome. Horrors began to fill his head of where she could be so late at night. He knew it, knew he shouldn't have yelled at her so much. Now she was surely in the arms, and bed, of some man who would care for her, not have another woman, and be able to still protect her from all the bad things that could harm her from this world. His thoughts began to come over him and Inuyasha wanted nothing more then to rip off the head of anyone who tried to touch 'his' Kagome. He stopped of the realization of his own thought. His Kagome. A smiled crept onto his face. Then the thought quickly ruined when he remember how he came to think of it.  
He was simply going to stay on the roof. Perched, and hidden to the man who Was to bring Kagome home in the morning, then follow him away from the limits of Kagome's hearing and tear of each limb. Of course by then it would be to late to save Kagome's virtue. What if she didn't come home? What if she would never return to Sengoku? But then he saw light.  
Kagome had just entered her room and turned on the lamp next to her bed and sat down at her desk. He watched as she opened one of the books he often saw her read back at home when they traveled around. When ever they stopped to set up camp for the night she would sit by the fire and rumble through the bindings.  
All fears and despair left as he watched her continue her studying. He could smell her, even through glass, no other man had a single sent on her. She looked a little shocked and was staring straight ahead at the wall. It startled Inuyasha as to why she had such a look on her face until he realize, she sensed him. Kagome turned her face to the right to see Inuyasha staring right back at her. She looked a little surprised and relieved. Kagome stood up and opened the window, her eyes never leaving his. It made Inuyasha calm, not even calm, beyond calmness to a place of perfect bliss, only Kagome's face made him ever feel like that.  
Everything that Inuyasha had planned to bark at Kagome on his way here left his mind as he climbed into her bedroom. All he could do was stair at her. Kagome sat back down on her chair and her gaze left his. Inuyasha knew he didn't like the sudden change in her eyes.  
Kagome also broke the silence between them, "I have to stay at home for about seven more days."  
Inuyasha looked at her, the peace that she had inflicted on him began to disappear. The fears that where in his mind, when he didn't know where Kagome was, began to flood back before his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She wanted to leave him for another week, when he had already been without her for so long.  
"You've already been here for a week, it's time to go back now." He gritted out of his teeth. It was reasons like this that made him angry with Kagome. She always wanted to run to this place, to get away from him. He didn't have to worry about Kouga stealing her away or Kikyo trying to harm her, but it was whom he didn't know that knew Kagome that scared him.  
"This isn't for myself though. Souta is sick, someone has to be here to take care of him." Kagome said. She felt guilty about being here. Inuyasha could see that in her eyes. He hated seeing anything but happiness in her eyes when he was with her.  
"What about Kagome no Kaasan and Jiji? Can't either of them take care of him? I think your mother has more experience taking care of child then you do." His voice towards her was becoming bitter again. He hated that.  
"Jichan went to go see other priests about the shrines. Mama went with him because she didn't think it was safe for him to go alone." Kagome began to trail off and her words became low. Inuyasha sat on the floor against her bed, legs crossed, looking up at her.  
"And Souta got ill when they left." It wasn't really a question, more of conformation to himself. He began to think to himself what to do. He didn't want to leave Kagome, and if her brother was sick he would spend most of the time to sleep, which gave her much opportunity to.  
He stopped himself; every time his thoughts began to trail Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was thinking Kagome would do the second he wasn't there with her.  
Kagome watched Inuyasha's face, he wouldn't look at her. Kagome sighed and looked away.  
Inuyasha looked up, "Seven more days."  
"He's really ill, it's a fever not just a day cold."  
"Fine," Inuyasha knew he would regret saying this, he always did, "You can stay in till someone is back to watch him."  
"Arigato Inuyasha." She looked up at him with sad eyes. Inuyasha felt as if she could read his mind when she did something like this. She never felt guilty about coming home for three days to go to school. But two weeks was a much longer time, one week was an especially long time to be alone.  
Inuyasha turned to the window to leave again and tell their companions the news of Kagome's brother and long she would stay. He stopped when he felt a hand tug at his shoulder. He turned around to face Kagome; she was standing up and stopping him from leaving.  
"Inuyasha," She blushed slightly and a smile began to dance on her face, "Would you stay with me, please. Souta would love it if his 'Inuyasha no niichan' were here with him. And I know how happy you are when reminiscing about a youkai or two that you've slain, I'm sure Souta would love to hear stories from you. I'll cook for you, anything you want, as much as you-"  
"Fine, I'll stay." Inuyasha wanted to stop Kagome's obvious begging for him to stay. It made him a bit happy that she would want him here. And even more thrilled that it was him that she was going to spend the next week with.  
Inuyasha loved the look on Kagome's face; it was relief that he was going to be here with her, taking care of her brother of course.  
  
***  
  
Kagome had learned before not to let Inuyasha fall asleep on her bed. They both agreed that he should sleep against Souta's bed and make sure nothing happens to him during the night.  
In the morning Kagome made some rice porridge for Souda and some misao soup for her and Inuyasha. And once Souta was awake and done with his food he finally realized that the person he idolized most would be staying with him and his sister. Souta was more then thrilled at that idea and began to cheer until he started to cough uncontrollably.  
The day mainly consisted of Kagome running back and forth, getting medicine, food, water. Inuyasha watched her frantic attempts to aid the pale boy.  
But late that night after Souta had had his food and bath Kagome rapped a blanket around her brother, and sat behind him, leaning him back into her. Inuyasha sat on the chair Kagome had occupied most of the time.  
The thing from Inuyasha Souta most loved was about to begin. Nothing could make him happier at this time, it was about to begin.  
".So he transformed and started filling the body with poison, which Kagome and Sesshomaru's undertow had to escape from, but I stayed down there with him. Soon though I couldn't even handle the vapors and had to get to some fresh air. My body was starting to go numb. (Souta awed and leaned closer to Inuyasha as the story reached the climax) He followed me up through the mouth of Chichi-ue's body and soon we were on top continuing the fight. The rusty piece of crap sword still wouldn't work. And Kagome wouldn't stop talking about believing in it."  
Kagome made a face of annoyance at him, which only made him smile. He continued on with the story, "And he bashed me against the wall of bone Kagome was hiding behind, as I went to go run back, I stopped." Souta moved in closer to Inuyasha's form as he let a long drawn out dramatic pause. Even Kagome was leaning forward to hear the end of the story, quite forgetting that it didn't really matter to hear the rest of not since she was there. "The sword, Tetsusaiga, was vibrating."  
Inuyasha stopped and Souta's eyes grew small with amusement. His eyes focused on the sword that this story was told around. Inuyasha's arms pulled around Souta and lifted him off of the bed and away from Kagome. He put out his hand to help Kagome off the child's bed.  
"Inuyasha no niichan, don't stop what happened?" Souta couldn't take the silence any longer.  
Inuyasha bent down and pulled the blanket back from the bed and laid Souta in them, along with the blanket Kagome had put around him. "You'll hear the rest tomorrow. Go to sleep now and the end of the story will come faster." Inuyasha backed away from the bed and listened to the "AAWW!" of the sick boy. Kagome looked at him and lead the way out of the room.  
It was only 9:30 and neither of them was ready to go to sleep, so Inuyasha followed Kagome out of the room. She pulled the door closed behind them and he watched as she began to place a foot on the first step.  
She turned around, "Would you like some tea?" He nodded and she kept the gaze on his eyes like the time before. Blush came over her cheeks and she lifted her foot off of the step and closer to Inuyasha. She leaned close to him her face only a half an inch or so from his, and pulled away.  
"Gomen." She turned back to the stairs and hurried down them. "If you don't get down here the tea will get cold."  
Inuyasha blushed slightly and watched Kagome run away from him. Did she realize that she hadn't even made the tea yet? How could it get cold? Inuyasha loved the thought; she was frantic and confused because she was going to kiss him. He followed her to the kitchen.  
Kagome couldn't believe what she had just done, or tried to do. She brought the teakettle over to the sink and filled it. Inuyasha came up behind her, she didn't notice him. "Kagome."  
Kagome dropped the teakettle, water splashed around both of their feet, as she turned around to see Inuyasha standing behind her. "Inuya-", was as far as she got before he reached for her hands.  
"You almost kissed me." He assured her.  
"Gomen, Inuyasha." She couldn't stop the gaze of his eyes were sending to hers.  
"Why did you stop?" He asked.  
"Gom-." Kagome tried to repeat.  
His arms rapped around her and pressed her to his chest, dipped his head into a kiss. The kiss was deep and full and Kagome felt like she could melt right into him. She grabbed at the cloth of his haori and pulled him as close as his body would allow them to be. Seeking entrance his tongue licked her lips till she parted them enough so he could explore ever crown to the fullest. The joint between them seemed to go on. As started it was Inuyasha who broke the kiss of the two. He smiled down at Kagome who once again kept her eyes to his.  
"Stop apologizing." He told her. Kagome nodded.  
"Why did you do that?" Kagome asked in a low voice.  
"Stop asking questions. You talk to much Kagome." Inuyasha dipped his head again to meet her lips.  
This time it was only a brush of lips, but Kagome stopped in an instant. Her eyes were closed and only when she realized that Inuyasha was going to do no more to her lips did she open them again.  
She looked at his face, so calm and peaceful like she had never seen it before. Kagome lowered her head and leaned down to pick the teakettle when Inuyasha's arms once again rapped around her torso and pulled her up to his chest.  
The stay there the rest of the night holding each other until Kagome went limb. Inuyasha looked down at her face in concern to find she was asleep. His heart nearly skipped a beat thinking how she could be so comfortable.  
  
***  
  
".It was vibrating. All of a sudden the small little sword turned into a gigantic fang. I leaped up and cut off Sesshomaru's arm!" At this point in the story Inuyasha jumped up and waved around the sheathed Tetsusaiga. "And Sesshomaru and this little jockey retreated."  
It was the second night of Inuyasha's stay, and he could already tell Souta was feeling a lot better. A good mood seemed to raise the boy's health, it even cheered up Inuyasha. He never really had anyone to tell his stories of youkai slaying to. Kagome had been there through it all, and he didn't want to tell the others of a weaker self.  
Kagome once again had Souta rapped in a blanket and holding him from behind. Inuyasha was slightly jealous the whole time, wishing he could be there instead. But he still loved spending time like this, it made him feel like he had a family of his own. He hid his scarlet cheeks from the siblings.  
Kagome had left Souta with Inuyasha after the first day, while she went school. Kagome also enjoyed this time together though. If they were ever alone, he hardly ever acted on anything. And if they were with other people he thought something so passionate would be shameless in front of others. That's one of many reasons he hated Kouga so much, among other things.  
She sat there thinking about the last night through most of the story though. She often had to hide her face behind Souta's bobbing head when she thought of it too much. Kagome hopped that while they were alone he would repeat what had happen last night, but the day came and now she was back in Souta's room and a kiss only lingered from the previous day. She could still remember the soft, pa-  
"Tell me another one, onegai!" Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by the small boy's wailing to hear his 'Inuyasha no nii-chan' tell him another exciting tale.  
"You should be asleep." Inuyasha replied, sitting on his bed beside Souta and Kagome, one leg propped up on the other.  
"Onega-" Souta was cut off by a sudden glare by Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha is right, you should be asleep. That medicine I gave you should have knocked you out by now. " Kagome moved herself from behind her brother and Inuyasha gave her a hand to help her out of the mess of multiple blankets and pillows of Souta's bed.  
Inuyasha, hand in Kagome's, walked towards the door turning back to Souta to reassure him, "Go to sleep. I'll be in here in awhile to check on you." The door creaked as they walked out. Kagome could only hope that a third grader's imagination was still as innocent as when she was a child.  
They both stood there in the hall, neither of them sure really what to do, both remaining silent. Inuyasha let his heart simply take over and brought Kagome up to his chest. Kagome loved it when he held her, but he did seem to do it a lot. She had to let him know not to be so fragile with her. Like if he tried to do much else she would scream and run. But if that's what he thought, then why did he kiss her?  
Kagome leaned herself forward to meet Inuyasha, she closed her eyes and her lips met his. Inuyasha was a little surprised at Kagome's actions at first but quickly caught on. A deep kiss brought between them.  
He couldn't think of anything at the moment to make him happier then to be with her, this close, together. No hentai, no taijiya, no kitsune brat in a bush watching them. Just himself and Kagome, alone, no one to worry about. Well, there was Souta, but he was asleep, sick and wouldn't dare come out if he knew what was good for him.  
Inuyasha didn't want it to end, he never did, but he broke off the kiss. Pulling back from her lips he looked down at her face, gazing up at him. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips again and said "Oyasumi, Kagome." With that he watched her open the door to her room and close it, with her eyes never leaving his. Inuyasha turned back to the door and went back into Souta's room.  
As he sat there, at the foot of Souta's bed, all thoughts revolved around Kagome. He thought of the past, when it was just the two of them and she would go swimming in her barley covering cloth. He thought of the their present kisses. And he thought about what the future could be like between them. Many of these thoughts were of him and Kagome together, taking care of their own sick child. Or just him and Kagome, no one around, maybe it was raining and they were in a cave with wet clothes.he didn't want to finish the thought while her younger brother laid next to him.  
But at the same time, Kagome laid in her bed thinking of many of the same things that neither of them would ever bring up. She knew that too well, the truth was a painful one to think about. She already promised herself she wouldn't, not a good time to start thinking a kiss would mean anything. Kagome brought her head down and slept.  
Inuyasha couldn't sleep, not like he ever really did anyway, but when he was in Kagome's time he usually stocked up on rest. He picked himself up and using all youkai instincts left the room, went down the hall, and into Kagome's room, only a single crack on floorboard hear. He led himself down again on the floor. This was the only time he ever enjoyed not sleeping. Inuyasha would watch Kagome sleep instead, and by the time she, or her brother awoke, he would be back in Souta's room and neither of them would know a difference.  
  
***  
  
Kagome spent the next three days trying to read into the kiss. Anxiety overwhelmed her and she couldn't concentrate on much else. Inuyasha was worried about her, she could tell. But often enough the only time she would ever let him come near her was at night when he would tell Souta a story; at those times it wasn't so award to speak to him either.  
Most of the time he also got a little to caught up in himself, and forgot to mention the others. He also would keep unintentionally swing around a sheathed Tetsusaiga and move around a lot.  
" .The spider's web rapped around me and I couldn't move, but you know kid, by the end of the night, my powers had all recovered and I sliced through that damn spider!"  
"See Souta, Inuyasha forgets sometimes when I save him" Kagome would tell her brother, then she looked up at Inuyasha, "also, oh mighty Inuyasha, where was Shippo-chan, Nazuna and I during this whole battle."  
At this point in a story Inuyasha would just smile smugly and continue the story. When it came time for sleep, Inuyasha would now just stay in Souta's room while Kagome went to her own. And in an hour or so, when he knew her to be asleep, Inuyasha would creep down the hall to watch his favorite night view.  
".The water was blasted in typhoons surrounding me and the water snake, but I got the halberd and the fraud was defeated, the real god returned to her original size and all was well, once again thanks to-"  
"I remember Sango-chan helping out a lot in that battle." Kagome would correct.  
He smiled, "Ya but he doesn't know who Sango is, why complicate things."  
Souta slept, Kagome slept and Inuyasha crept into to watch Kagome.  
".And the Tetsusasiga turned red and I sliced through the barrier! All because of my leadership intelli-"  
"Wasn't it the hanyou Shirori who made you able to do that." Kagome would interrupt. She may love him, but she would prevent, as much as she could to keep her little brother from growing up to be like him.  
And Souta slept, Kagome slept and Inuyasha crept into to watch Kagome.  
Tonight was a little different then the last. Kagome wasn't asleep and she heard him come in. Through the moonlight shining through the window she could see him. Inuyasha. He knew it too, but didn't move until around the time Souta's medicine wore off and he woke up.  
  
***  
  
And the day consisted of the usual, Kagome running around for aspirin, or water. Inuyasha stayed out of her way, she knew where she was going and could easily trample him.  
The night came, the story was told, ".Her sword went through me twice! But I escaped her threads of hair and figured out that the red sku-" Inuyasha stopped himself when he saw the cold stare Kagome was giving him from behind her brother. ".Right, Kagome found the skull, but I killed Yura!" Lies, but it didn't matter either way, at least this time Kagome got recognition for being there and helping with something.  
Souta slept and Kagome went downstairs to make some tea, Inuyasha went down with her. He filled his stomach with all the snacks she had put out, not being much of a fan of tea. Kagome looked up at him while the teacup still rested at her lips, "You've been watching me sleep."  
Inuyasha had known this was going to come up, he put down the rice cake, "If it makes a difference, I always watch you sleep." When Kagome gave a surprised look he continued, "When we camp, it's the only thing that keeps me awake."  
"Why?"  
To Inuyasha that was a stupid question, but "Your face, sent, it all just calms me down." He looked her in the eyes, "I like looking at you, and even if I can't see you, I take comfort knowing you're here."  
It wasn't a lot for Kagome to be taking in, but she was still a little shocked and quiet. "You should sleep more though, your always so tired, you-" While Kagome was talking she didn't notice Inuyasha sitting down next to her, and kissing her.  
It wasn't really a passionate kiss like the others, even though they both enjoyed it just as much as the others. It was more of a kiss to stop Kagome's useless ranting. She wasn't going to stop him from watching her; it was the only thing that really ever made him happy while they were on the road with the others, unless it was bath time.  
"Nee, you didn't let me finish-"And she was caught off again by the several kisses that engulfed her. His hands moved to her back and held her close.  
"Kagome," He tried to ask what he what was truly had on his mind since she had brought the subject of sleeping, "Could, would you fall asleep in my arms, again, like before. Please, let me hold you while you sleep."  
Kagome repositioned her head so she could see him, and he looked away, as if to see something interesting on the wall. She blushed and leaned her head on his shoulder so she could still see his face, which barley glanced back at her every once in awhile. "Hai."  
  
***  
  
The next morning Kagome awoke to the sound of the doorbell. She looked at the alarm clock next to her, she had forgot to set it, and it was 11:26. Even though it was Sunday, Souta still needed her. She turned back over to the sleeping hanyou, arms rapped around her, as if never to let her go. At least tonight he slept, maybe it was the comfort of knowing Kagome was right in this arms, and nothing could get her. She gave Inuyasha a slight kiss on the cheek, making his nose wiggle, and then made an attempt to let his arms loose their hold. Kagome had to gently tug; he really wasn't going to let her go. With a little kiss as she tugged, his arms loosened.  
Kagome put on her slippers and robe, walked down the stairs to whoever was ringing the doorbell. At first she thought it might be Mama, but she had a key. She opened the door to see Eri, Ayumi, Yuka, and Hojou standing outside.  
"Ohayo." Kagome greeted.  
"Konnichiwa Kagome-chan." Ayumi corrected. Eri and Ayumi were talking to Hojou, and from what Kagome could hear, it sounded like a pep talk.  
"What are you lot all doing here." Kagome didn't try to sound rude, but she was a little embarrassed being she only had a robe and nightgown under that. Other then that, Inuyasha was asleep upstairs.  
"You said yesterday you would come with us to the movies, and lunch. But we waited for you for an hour and you never showed, so we came to see if you got sick again or something." Eri said next to Hojou.  
"I couldn't go, Mama isn't here and I need to take care of Souta."  
"You said it would be ok yesterday." Yuka replied back.  
Kagome tried to think back to yesterday. She couldn't remember ever making that promise to her friends, or Hojou, who just seemed to have been pulled along with her friends.  
"Well, we still came all this way to see if Kagome-chan was feeling alright, and look, Hojou-kun came with us, because he was also worried." Ayumi said pulling Hojou by the arm towards Kagome.  
"Ano.come in then." Kagome led them into the house, pulling the door behind them. She knew this wasn't safe, with Inuyasha in the house. "Let me go get dressed and then-"  
"Dare desu ka?" Inuyasha said at the top of the stairs groggy. It was very threatening, but it still embarrassed Kagome, he didn't have his haori on, just a bare chest.  
The girls, and Hojou looked up at Inuyasha in a bit of surprise. "Inuyasha, uh, these are friends of mine. Could you watch over Souta for awhile, onegai?" Kagome asked as calm as she could. Maybe if Inuyasha were far from view, they wouldn't notice the dog-ears.  
"He's still asleep. Can I have something to eat?"  
"Later, come with me okay." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and ran up the stairs into her room.  
"Inuyasha, you can't come downstairs for awhile alright. Not while my friends are here." Told Kagome, "So could you put your haori back on and go into Souta's room.  
"You left"  
"Nani? What do you mean?" Kagome asked with a confused expression.  
"I wanted to hold you while you slept, and wake up next to you. But when I woke up you were all over the house and made me search."  
"YOU DID WHAT!"  
Kagome and Inuyasha turned around to the loud voices by the door. Kagome gasped, she grabbed a hat from her closet and slammed it on Inuyasha's head. She opened the door to find Eri, Yuka, Ayumi and Hojou stacked by the door, listening to their intimate discussion.  
"Kagome-chan!" They yelled pulling her aside from the boys and ran to a wall in front of the stairs, sure that Hojou or the mystery boy couldn't hear. Inuyasha could hear every word of it though.  
Hojou stood in the room with Inuyasha, as he put his haori back on and covered his chest. Hojou continued to look at him with a confused expression. It made Inuyasha start to question whom this boy was, he thought him nothing of as the owner of one of the girls Kagome was friends with, but as he listened to their secret conversation, the perspective changed.  
"Who is that boy! We brought Hojou-kun with us so you couldn't stand him up again, you always do. "  
"That guy over there didn't even have a shirt on!"  
"Is he Kagome-chan's boyfriend?"  
"Shut up Ayumi-chan! This is imp-"  
"Boyfriend!" Eri and Yuka said in unison.  
"The violent, selfish-" Yuka started.  
"Two-timing jealousy one?" Eri finished.  
Inuyasha didn't like what he was hearing. They kept saying 'kare', what did that mean. What ever it was, they kept referring to him as Kagome's 'kare'. They also sounded really mad about it. And what was it that Kagome had been telling them about him. Violent, well he had to protect her somehow. Selfish, what was that supposed to mean!? Jealous, that had to do with Kouga, he already knew everyone's opinion on that, not like he asked them. Two-timing, he hated to admit it, but they were right about that.  
"Hai." He heard Kagome say in a low voice, confirming her friends rant.  
"No Kagome-chan!" Eri and Yuka yelled again.  
"That's what we brought Hojou-kun here for! So you could get over that bad guy!" Yuka said grabbing Kagome's arm and pulling her hard and close.  
Now Inuyasha really didn't like what he was hearing from two of the girls. The other one 'Ayumi' didn't seem to mind at all, she didn't seem to smart to him. This Hojou boy they had brought so Kagome could get over him! Kagome had really bad taste in friends, and boys, this one looked so weak Shippo could probably knock him out.  
It also seemed that the girls had a really bad thought of how far a human male's hearing range was. Hojou was hearing everything that these girls were saying. And once that got to the words shirtless, two-timing, violent and boyfriend he knew they weren't talking about him. He shot Inuyasha a look.  
Inuyasha snapped. He grabbed Hojou by the front of the shirt and lifted him high on the wall so his feet dangled. Who was this kid to think he could show him such disrespect, or that he could take Kagome away from him. Hojou gave out a little scream. The girls heard it.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she ran into her room, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi following behind her. Kagome's friends gasped in horror.  
Kagome stood next to him and grabbed his arm, she looked him in the face, her eyes full of concern and worry, "Inuyasha, let him go!" Inuyasha stood his ground.  
"This brat needs to be taught respect."  
"What's going on? Inuyasha no niichan, what are you doing?" Souta's voice rang through Inuyasha's ears. He turned his head to see the boy looking up at him from Kagome's door.  
Thud. Inuyasha dropped Hojou. The boy had his hands at his shirt, as if to protect himself from a next attack, that didn't stop Inuyasha. He grabbed the boy, shirt and hands in all, and swung him towards Kagome's friends who stood behind him.  
"Get out now." Inuyasha told the four. Kagome still had a stunned look on her face. He looked back at her, "I'm not going to kill anyone in front of your brother."  
"Inuyasha, what were you thinking, you just can't threaten someone you don't know." Kagome screeched.  
Inuyasha paid no attention to her though, he turned back to the four stunned humans, "I said get out, now! You bitches have had your fun, don't you ever come near Kagome with someone guy, trying to play match maker." He was only a half a foot from the scared bunch. "Which one of you is Ayumi?"  
Ayumi raised her hand half up, still shaken with the hanyou.  
"I like you, you stay out of people's business and don't bitch about me like those other wenches." Inuyasha praised Ayumi, who gave a small smile. He turned back to Kagome, "Why can't you pick more friends like this bitch, or Sango. Friends I approve of?"  
It was a ritoricle question; he didn't expect an answer from the still shaken girl. He thought Kagome better then to be afraid of him.  
"Out damn it!" Inuyasha shouted once again.  
This time they didn't need it repeated. Kagome grabbed Souta as they walked past to the bedroom door. Yuka and Eri gave Kagome a look as if to say 'If you're not in school Monday, we'll know why, and we're sorry!' Ayumi kept walking with the same smile she always had on her face. Hojou was pale and still scared out of his mind. He didn't even think of "rescuing" Kagome.  
The sound of the door closed, Inuyasha and Kagome could hear it. Souta's instinct gave way, he ran back to his room.  
Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arms making him look at her. "How could you do that! My friends are going to go insane and force me to seek help after going through that! What if they tell Mam-"  
Inuyasha grabbed her face, cutting off her words of fear, "I have any right to threaten or kill anyone who wants to take you away from me." He didn't release her face for several seconds, he turned back to hallway and went downstairs, Kagome only five stairs behind him.  
"Ho-"  
"Don't give me that crap about him being a friend either, its not going to work this time. No, it didn't work last time either, Kouga's dead."  
Kagome ran in front of him, almost causing her to trip, "You can't kill Kouga-kun!"  
"I'll do anything I want-"  
"Osuwari!" Kagome shouted, stepping slightly to the right. It wasn't enough though, Inuyasha grabbed her foot and she went down with him.  
A sit took nearly a split second, but in that time, Inuyasha had kept Kagome from getting hurt since they were on the stairs. He locked his arms out and caught her before she fell completely back, the lowered slowly down. She was now fully lying down but was still caught underneath him.  
"Kagome, if that's your solution to everything, we're never going to get anywhere." Inuyasha said in a low voice, he didn't need to speak any louder, he was only and inch from her face.  
"Then stop always picking fights with everyone who comes near me. With the way you react to every passing male its like they were all going to try and take me away from you." She answered back meeting his gaze.  
"Stop making me think you would."  
Kagome was slightly hurt from this. She had already told him she would stay by his side. Why did he have to doubt her now? She didn't know how to reassure him, without telling him things they both knew.  
So she did the only thing she could think of in a moment when time wasn't a privilege, she lifted what she could of her head and met her lips with his. All worries Inuyasha ever had of Kagome leaving him disappeared whenever she was the one to start a kiss. He leaned more forward, knowing she couldn't, and deepened the kiss to the full extent. If the kiss wasn't enough he soon felt Kagome's tongue licking his lips. He parted them and soon he could feel her inside of his mouth as if it were some delicious treat she had been given as a child.  
They stayed like that for what seemed forever. Kagome still pinned under him without the slightest protest of getting up. Inuyasha wasn't planning on letting her up anytime soon anyway. The kiss still succulent and never ending the two-  
"Kagome!"  
Kagome stopped and looked up, to see her mother and grandfather standing (upside down in her current position) there with two large bags and a suitcase each on the floor behind them.  
"Mama, Jichan?" Kagome was even more frightened then when Inuyasha had pinned Hojou. Or even during other so dangerous battles. Inuyasha looked at her, not knowing why she had stopped. His ears weren't listening and his nose wasn't picking up any new sent, all attention was on Kagome, until her lips stopped.  
It was one thing to get caught kissing a boy with dog-ears while all adults were out of the house, and you were supposed to be babysitting. But it was another to get caught with the boy with dog-ears on top of you, while you were supposed to be babysitting. Well at least they had somewhere to hide if worse came to be. Sayonara 'Inuyasha no niichan', I don't think we'll be seeing you here anytime soon.  
  
The end. 


End file.
